Pablo
Pablo is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Pablo is the 1st player in the 1100 mark and is a Pro at 1106+. He is, overall, the 8th Pro class player In Basketball, he is one of the best Pro class players, having a level of 1331+ (the 12th best player). His teammates are Abby and Susana. In Table Tennis, he is not very good at a level of only 356+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 49th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Pablo is a Master Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for making 25 edits on "CPU" articles. *His Japanese name is Paburoo. *'Pablo' is PRO at all sports, except Table Tennis. *He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 17 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Steph. He is very defensive and strikes often. *He appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. *'Pablo' is in 1st place in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party, having a score of 415yd. *'Pablo' appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery PabloDACotQR.JPG|Pablo's QR Code Pablo.png|Pablo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Pablo and his teammates Abby and Susana playing Basketball at Night.JPG IMG_0153.JPG|Pablo playing Table Tennis 2018-03-23 (5).png|Another photo of Pablo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Smile.jpg|Pablo smiling with Victor, Shinta, Miyu, Elisa, Marco, Mike, and Andy DSC01942.JPG|Pablo in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC01991.JPG|Pablo in Swordplay Duel Badge-12-3.png|Pablo's badge 2018-07-24 (21).png|Pablo playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (52).png|Pablo (left) in Cycling IMG_0783.JPG|Pablo swordfighting at High Noon 2018-10-01 (49).png Tyrone, Pablo, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png 5- Master.jpg Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva, Pablo, and Miyu participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Pablo, Greg, and Ren participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Elisa, Pablo, Rin, Chika, Theo, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Sandra, Silke, and Pablo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Pablo, Matt, and Hiromasa participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Cole, Pablo, Rin, Ian, Rainer, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (13).png Helen, Mike, and Pablo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Pablo as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Pablo in Bowling.JPG Pablo and Helen both wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Pablo wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Ai, Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1545.jpg IMG 1530.jpg Pablo, Pierre and Emma participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png IMG 1942.jpg IMG 2516.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_2693.jpg|Matt with Pablo and Eddy. IMG_2694.jpg|Akira with Alisha and Pablo. IMG_2695.jpg|Pablo with Takumi and Matt. Asami, Pierre and Pablo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Pablo, Yoko and Tyrone participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Jackie, Pablo and Victor participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Red Males Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Black haired Miis Category:Wii Category:Mostly Pro Category:Nintendo